I Promise You I Will Found Her
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Reading the novel Star Wars Bloodline real good explains a lot and created a really good theory. Ben Solo only fifteen training see a little girl, but something happens determined to find her. A promise he vows to keep even after becoming the Master of the Knights of Ren. His first failure before getting his scar, but when he was training as a padawan. Please review. Reylo X
1. Chapter 1

**Reading the novel Star Wars Bloodline real good explains a lot and created a really good theory. Ben Solo only fifteen training see a little girl, but something happens determined to find her. A promise he vows to keep even after becoming the Master of the Knights of Ren. His first failure before getting his scar, but when he was training as a padawan. Please review.**

 **Chapter One Tatooine Part One**

The hot suns shine bright as Ben Solo wearing his padawan rodes ran through the desert carrying two heavry buckets of water over his shoulders. Sweat dripping down his forehead as he finally saw the village up a head. _Thank the Force_ he thought _only a few kilometres to go_. Ben ran into the village people watch as he ran past them. Avoiding everything in front of him even jumping over thing trying not to spill a drop of water out of either bucket. _By the Force come on_ Ben thought turning a corner to get to his target destination. A little girl was happily playing in the middle of street when Ben saw her and stopped dead on just inches away from her. He didn't want to bump and hurt her. The girl looked him seeing he was breathing heavrily.

"What you doing?" she asked getting up.

"I'm ... Training ... Saw ... You ... Man ... Why ... Couldn't ... Uncle ... Luke ... Let ... Me ... Use ... Force ... Speed." Ben said breathing between words.

"What's Force speed?" the girl asked.

"Hang ... On!" Ben said putting the buckets down with him followed. "Oh, man I needed to seat down. OK, Force speed is when you used the Force to move faster then normal."

"What's the Force?" the girl asked another question.

"Man, you're full of questions aren't you?" Ben asked the girl she smiled at him. "Well, the Force is an energy feild created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together."

"Tell me more sounds like a fairy tale." the girl said her hazel eyes beaming at Ben.

"Huh? Well, I am still learning myself that's why I'm training." Ben said unsure what else to tell the girl.

"Training for what?" the girl asked seating down next to Ben.

"I'm training to be a Jedi." Ben said with a smile.

"What's a Jedi?" the girl asked her eyes widen with wonder.

Ben couldn't help, but smile at this little girl. She reminds him of well himself when he was her age. Asking questions after questions to his Uncle Luke about the Force and the Jedi Knights before the Empire. Just then Ben just remembered he was suppose to be at the Academy by now with the two buckets of water. _Oh, no!_ Ben thought as he quickly got up grabbing the two heavry buckets over his shoulders and took off leaving the girl who saw him ran off. Her eyes blinked as she tilt her head out of confusion wondering why the teenager ran off like that. Ben quicken his speed he had to get to the Academy with these bucket of water. The Academy was in his sight and Ben bought his speed up again a disicion he regretted straight away as he lost his footing and fell spilling the water everywhere. People saw this some shaking their heads at the waste of water. Ben signs as some of the water had hit him when he lost his footing.

"Hm, you got distracted." Luke said as he walked out of the Acedemy. "Ben, like to explain?"

"I'm sorry Uncle I stopped a few metres back. " Ben explained at least his Uncle gave him a chance. "Not wanting to hit a little girl I even sat down to answer her questions."

"By any chance is it that little girl there?" Luke asked.

"Huh?" Ben said turning to see the girl shying away by a basket of fruit. "Hey, yeah that's her. Guess she wanted me to tell what a Jedi is? I ran off before answering her last question."

"Well, hello little girl." Luke said smiling Ben's face dropped. "I'm a Jedi knight. Come closer I don't bite little girls. This is my nephew Ben and what's your name?"

"Rey!" The girl said walking closer hugging her doll.

"Well, Rey nice to meet you." Luke said kneeing down to face the girl. "How old are you?"

"I just turned five." Rey said hugging her doll closer to her chest.

"And who is this? A friend of your's?" Luke asked Rey his smile becoming warm.

"Her name is Kira she's my best friend." Rey said holding the doll out at Luke. "My daddy made her for me and my mummy made her dress so she looks pretty. Are you really a Jedi?"

"I am!" Luke said he laugh a little. "You young lady remind me of my nephew when he was your age. Asking me questions after questions."

"Can I be a Jedi?" Rey asked.

"Well, Rey not everyone can be a Jedi only those who can wield the Force can be Jedi." Luke explained.

"Oh!" Rey said looking sad.

"But I don't mind telling people who want to learn the ways of the Jedi." Luke said seeing Rey's eyes brighten with joy. "Now, let's get you home before your parents get worried about you. Ben, why don't you go inside and get yourself in dry clean clothes."

"Yes, Uncle!" Ben said getting up to go into the Academy.

"But I wanna learn more about the Jedi and the Force?" Rey protest.

"I would prefer if I get your parents permission first before I tell anything more about the Jedi and the Force." Luke said taking Rey's hand. "Ben, once you are in dry clean clothes clean the mess you made out here. While I take Rey home."

"Yes, Uncle!" Ben said with a sign.

Ben watch as he saw his uncle walk off with Rey and couldn't help, but smiled as if he could remember a scene just like this ten years ago. Maybe this is what his mother felt when she let his uncle take him off for training. Ben went into the Academy to change his rodes then to clean up the mess outside. Ben finish cleaning the mess outside the Academy when his unlce return looking deep in thought.

"Welcome back Uncle." Ben greeted his uncle. "Uncle! Uncle Luke!"

"Huh!" Luke said coming out of his thoughts. "Oh, Ben sorry I was thinking."

"About the little girl?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I could sense something about her." Luke said looking around. "Hm, you clean up better then making a mess."

"Haha!" Ben said noting the tone in his uncle's voice. "What you sense about the little girl?"

"Hard to say I must meditate on this." Luke said opening the door. "Come, let's prepare dinner."

"Yes, Uncle!" Ben said following his uncle.

Ben looked back before walking through the door wondering what his uncle was sensing about the little girl? Ben couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it was something bad. Maybe he should meditate about this as he heard stories of Sand People in Tatooine attacking people in their territories. Sometimes people wonder into Sand People territories by mistake and never come back. Ben hoped that nothing bad wasn't going to happen to the little girl. She seems very sweet and eager to learn just like him when he was five years old.

 **OK, please review sorry about the grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reading the novel Star Wars Bloodline real good explains a lot and created a really good theory. Ben Solo only fifteen training see a little girl, but something happens determined to find her. A promise he vows to keep even after becoming the Master of the Knights of Ren. His first failure before getting his scar, but when he was training as a padawan. Please review.**

 **Chapter Two Tatooine Part Two**

A girl screams followed by the plea of a mother; _Please no! Don't take her take me instead._ Ben's eyes shot open. He sat up breathing heavily as sweat drip down his forehead. _Just a dream_ he thought _no a nightmare or maybe was it a vision_. The girl! Ben looked out the window the suns were slowly raising it was dawn. Ben quickly got out of bed. He wash then dressed before running out of the Academy looking around. Ben started to jog towards the home of the little girl he met yesterday. A man come out saying good-bye to his wife. _He must be Rey's father._ Ben thought then he saw the man's wife. _That woman she's from my dream. It wasn't a dream nor nightmare it was a vision._ Ben ran back to the Academy to find his uncle.

"Whoa! Ben slow down I can barely understand you." Luke said calming his nephew down taking hold of Ben's shoulders. "Now tell me calmly about your vision. Remember it is the Force telling something."

"You remember the little girl yesterday?" Ben started to explain.

"Yes, Rey. Was she in the vision?" Luke asked thinking back.

"Just her scream, but her mother she was in my vision pleading with someone." Ben went on looking worried.

"Ben!" Luke said looking concern at his nephew. "Don't worry we will go together I wanted to speak with her parents today anyway."

"You sense something about her yesterday is she?" Ben said taking a deep breath. "Is she Force sensitive like us and other students."

"I wouldn't know unless we check her blood I just need her parents permission." Luke said picking up a bag putting over his shoulder. "If she is then I will try to convince them to let me teach her and the Force can show us many possible futures Ben it is how we act that shape those futures. Now, come!"

"The father isn't there he gone I believe to work." Ben said as he followed his uncle.

"Hm, then the mother maybe be getting the girl ready for learning or taking her to work. Not many families on Tatooine can afford to send their children to school." Luke said walking down the street. "And this is why? Thugs creating trouble for poor families."

Ben saw about four men standing outside the house wearing masks and goggles shielding their faces from the dusty sands blowing in the wind. They were unarmed so pretty easy to take on. Ben notice his uncle didn't make a move like he was waiting for something. Then one of the men banged on the door hard. His way of saying 'Don't make bang again.' feeling he was giving off. Seconds later the door slowly open and the woman appeared from the door her back leaning against the door.

"Kurīpu!" the woman said avoiding eye contact.

"Morning to you Sonia." the man known as Kurīpu said. "Where is your husband?"

"He's gone to work." Sonia said telling the truth.

"Did he leave something here for us like ... Money?" Kurīpu said moving closer.

"We paid you this month's money." Sonia said fear in her eyes.

"Did I forgot to mention to your husband it's now weekly payment now." Kurīpu said his voice sour. "Forty a week now instead of hundred a mouth."

"But we can't afford that between me and my husband we only make fifty a week we can barely afford the rent." Sonia said frighten as the three other men move closer.

"You got a kid she can work." Kurīpu said remembering this home has a child. "Or as we agreed you don't pay the protection being now Jabba the Hutt is no more. We take everything and break everything."

"Please no!" Sonia said begging. "My husband will be back in a few hours he is due his wage today. We will pay you the money."

"Good see that you do or remember bye-bye everything here." Kurīpu said taking hold of Sonia's chin before walking away laughing with his men.

"Uncle, we could've ..." Ben started to say before Luke put his hand up.

"Our interference would have made it worse for them." Luke explained. "Thugs, only get worse when other people put their noses in business that is not their's. You saw the people around them they soon backed off when that man banged at the door."

"They backed off not wanting to get inevoled knowing they'll get hurt." Ben said frowning this isn't right. "This is why mother is working hard at the Senate for this reason."

Luke nodded and if the Empire was still around it would be much worse. The woman's husband would be force to join the Empire milarty years ago and his wife would have no choice, but to work in the mines of Tatooine with their child just to make ends meat. Luke notice Rey had come out of the house and took her mother's hand, and both started to walk down a second street. Luke quickly walked down the same street to catch up to them.

"Madam, wait please!" Luke called to the woman.

"Master Skywalker!" Sonia said turning around stopping in her tracks. "I'm sorry, but I haven't got time to talk with you or with one of your padawans."

"It won't take too long." Luke said with a smile. "It is about your daughter I would like your permission to test her blood to see if she is sensitive to the Force."

"No!" Sonia said quickly. "I'm sorry Master Skywalker even if the test does or does not show my daughter is sensitive to the Force that is a risk I cannot take. With the fall of the Hutts the gangs around knew you were interested in my daughter with such things they would ... I'm sorry we must be going. I need to send a message to my husband and get us to work."

"You sending her to work?" Ben asked stocked to hear this.

"What choice do I have?" Sonia said walking off with Rey looking sad. "We need the money. Good day to you Master Skywalker."

"But I saw ..." Ben went to say before his uncle place an hand on his shoulder. "Uncle!"

"It will only make it worse if you told her your vision." Luke said looking at Ben. "Come! We need to get supplies from the market."

"Yes, uncle!" Ben said giving in.

Ben sign as he watch both Rey and her mother walk away. Poor little girl having to work at her age. Ben felt guilty he grew up in a home where he didn't need to worry about these things because he come from a regal background. Granted his father was former smuggler and a war hero with a successful racing team, but still he never went hungry and had a roof over his head even if it was sometimes the Millennium Falcon. Later that night Ben was struggling to sleep. Screaming in his head of a little girl crying. Calling for her parents and her pleas for them to take her away not the child. Ben woke seating straight up. It was still dark and he could hear noises outside. _Oh, no_ he thought getting out of bed. Ben ran out of the Academy this time he wasn't going to stand by not caring what his uncle said to him. _Our interference would have made it worse for the. Thugs, only get worse when other people put their noses in business that is not their's._ His uncle's words echo through his head as he made his way to the home. Ben's eyes widen with stock and horror the home was on fire. People were shouting to get water quickly. _No!_ Ben thought the thugs come back and this time they burnt the home down.

"What are doing boy?" an old man shouted at Ben. "Come on help get this fire out. People are in there."

"The family is in there?" Ben said stocked.

"Yes, they could be still alive." the old man said giving Ben a backet of water. "Come on!"

Taking buckets of water throwing it on the fire Ben thought _this is useless_. So he focus real hard and using the Force to bend the fire he ran into the building. People were stocked to see the teenage boy ran into the burning building like. Some thought he had a death wish. Some thought he was mad. Some scream in horror as one person ran to the Academy. Ben used the Force to shield himself from blazing heat around him keeping the fire away as he search around the home looking for the family. He saw two bodies laying on the ground. _There!_ He thought _please still be alive!_ Ben went to the bodies on the floor he notice it was the parents where was Rey? Ben checked if the parents were alive, but they weren't as he saw blaster wounds on their chest.

"BEN!" his uncle's voiced called. "BEN! BEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"UNCLE!" Ben called.

"Ben!" Luke said using the Force to shield them both. "Ben, come on!"

"Their dead!" Ben said tears running down his cheeks. "We can't leave them. We need to give them a proper brutal. For their daughter the thugs took her."

"Ben, they will get a proper brutal, but we need to hurry out of here." Luke said helping Ben carry the bodies out.

The people cheered as both Luke and Ben come out of the burning building carrying the two dead bodies, but the cheering stopped when they notice the bodies they were carrying weren't moving. Hours went by and finally the fire was out by the break of dawn. Luke was talking to the local authorities that were getting a statement from him. Ben notice the doll Rey used to hold was laying on the ground. Dirty from being stepped on from people rushing to take out the fire. _Rey_ he thought sadly remembering her words. _Her name is Kira she's my best friend. My daddy made her for me and my mummy made her dress so she looks pretty._ Ben sign sadly as he picked up the doll if this was outside the home then she wasn't inside the home when the thugs set it on fire after shooting the parents. Poor thing must be terrified. Luke went over to his nephew and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How he is?" Leia asked over the holo-message.

"A bit shaken up by it, but I think he blames himself for not doing anything sooner." Luke explained. "I wish I did something sooner maybe tried to talk to the father. Maybe this wouldn't have happen."

"Luke, don't blame yourselves you know Tatooine better then anyone here." Leia said with comforting tone. "Maybe you two should visit me and Han would. We love to see you both. Would be nice to have you over for a few days. I'm guessing no one wants to know about the Academy."

"Some people are afraid of the thugs out here thinking if they allow their children to tested to see if their Force sensitive they'll be targeted more by them." Luke said with a sign. "Tatooine as changed a lot since you killed Jabba, but maybe I should start over in the planets of the New Republic."

"What about Coruscant?" Leia suggested. "There was once a Jedi temple there according to the Old Republic records you can start over there."

"That be a great idea." Luke said nodding his head. "Oh, Leia can you do me a favor? Can you do some digging around the Outer rim planets for me. See about slave trading and selling. It's more for Ben. He feels it his responibilty to find the girl. The girl's name is Rey. Last name unknown."

"I'll try Luke, but since we don't know where they sent her and no last name to go by might take longer." Leia said looking sad. "I wouldn't be surprise if they are no longer on Tatooine, but I'll try my best Luke you know that. See you soon."

"See you soon Leia." Luke said cutting off the holo-messager.

Ben was in his room in the Academy looking out the window seeing the people below him. Wondering why they were so afraid. True, the gangs out there weren't nice or even pleasant to look at, but still this is no way to live afraid nearly every day of your life. Ben looked at the doll. He thought back to seeing Rey for the first time playing in the street happily with her doll stopping himself for nearly bumping into her. Her hazel eyes looking at him. So innocent and went with her dark brown hair up in three little buns. _One day Rey I'm going to find you and return your doll to you that is a promise I don't intend to break_. Ben vowed holding the doll close to him. _I promise you I will found you Rey I promise._

 **OK, please review sorry about the grammar. Just need to explain the name** **Kurīpu to you guys. I notice in Star Wars they use a lot of Japanese, Chinese and Itian words sorry for any offence. So Kurīpu when translate from Japanese to English it means creep. Hope that clears any questions up for you.**


End file.
